The Reaper
by Miami Scene
Summary: This is a one shot for Omnivore with my OC Dakota Mitchels. Summary sucks big time but PLEASE read!


**I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THE CRIMINAL MINDS EPISODE OMNIVORE! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS! JUST DAKOTA MITCHELS. ANYWHO.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

Supervisory Special Agent Dakota Mitchels followed Rossi and Hotch into the tiny one bedroom apartment.

"CLEAR!" Dakota called after a few minutes "Foyet's not here."

Rossi walked over to the auburn haired women, they both holstered their guns.

"He could be at one of his other addresses." Rossi stated.

"Ya I'll called Derek see if Foyet's at the place he and Sgt. O'Mara checked."

Dakota walked away from the man pulling her Blackberry out of her faded jean's pocket. She hit speed dial and placed the phone to her ear. After a few minutes she got Derek's voice mail.

"That's odd." Dakota muttered pulling the cell from her ear and looking at it.

"Dakota!" Rossi called hurrying into the room.

"Woah where's the fire?" Dakota asked shoving the phone back into her pocket.

"The Reaper was at the house Morgan and O'Mara went to." Dakota's eyes widened and rushed past Rossi and out the apartment door.

**M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D **

A gurney was wheeled towards the street what use to be a white sheet draped over the body, Dakota was almost afraid to look. Rossi pulled back the sheet, revealing the Reapers blood stained victim. Dakota felt bile rise in her throat trying to look away but her eye's wouldn't leave the body. Rossi left to call JJ.

"Don't worry he went quickly." The EMT stated to Hotch and Dakota as he pulled the sheet over Sgt. O'Mara's dead, bloody face.

Dakota followed Hotch into the living room of the small house were Derek was sitting shirtless on a stretcher while another EMT pulled glass shards out of his shoulder. Dakota let out a shaky breath glad that her best friend was more or less okay.

"He left this for me." Derek said holding up a big ass bullet "He left it for me after he stole my cred's."

"The Reaper is all about power and manipulation." Hotch stated as Dakota moved so she was closer to Derek.

"So what the only reason I'm still here is because I was out cold?" Derek said looking at Hotch and then Dakota.

Dakota let out another shaky breath "The Reaper likes to interact with his victims, you were unconscious so he couldn't interact with you."

"So yes." Derek said his dark brown eyes locking with Dakota's green ones.

**M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D **

"Why would the Reaper be so fixated on Foyet?" Hotch wondered.

"Maybe because he survived?" Dakota suggested from beside Derek.

"Come on Dak's if that were the case he'd be after me too." Derek reasoned.

"Ya but you were unconscious so you couldn't ID him. Foyet could." Dakota explained.

"What do we know about Amanda Burke?" JJ asked "That could tie in."

"She was 19, a freshman at the University in Michigan were Foyet was a teacher aid." Emily sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Wait. Were missing something." Dakota said grabbing a page from the file Derek was holding "Foyet told us that he was going to propose to her, yet Amanda had only been in the class for four weeks!"

"Foyet was a 28 year old teacher's assistant in freshman classes with plenty of access to young girls." Rossi said catching were Dakota was going.

"Garcia look up all of Foyet's aliases with the Boston Department of Education." Hotch said into the speaker.

The team waited a moment before Garica told them everything she found.

"Locate Roy Colson's cell phone." Hotch said leaping to his feet "He was going to meet Foyet."

Garcia quickly typed the cell number into her computer and within a matter of seconds she gave them the location.

**M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D **

"So what Foyet killed Amanda, drove to the phone called 911 then drove back and stabbed himself?" Dakota exclaimed she was sitting in one of the SUV's between Derek and Emily

"Yes because he knew that the EMT's would arrive in time to save him." Hotch stated looking in the rear view mirror "They would never consider him a suspect with the severity of his stab wounds. It put him at the core of the investigation.

**M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D **

Dakota moved up behind Foyet, Derek right beside her.

"Hello Derek." Foyet greeted over his shoulder before he set his gun down on the table.

Derek holstered his gun and grabbed Foyet.

"I want my badge you son of a bitch." Derek demaned.

"I'm going to be more famous than you realize." Was all that Foyet said.

**M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D M/D **

Dakota was sitting in the booth on the jet, she had her ear buds in, her iPod blaring music into her brain. She looked up when Derek came over and sat across from her. Dakota shifted as she pulled the buds out of her ears, turning off the iPod before setting it on the table between them.

"You okay?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one knocked through a window." Dakota commented.

Derek shrugged grinning slightly "I asked you first."

"Alright alright." Dakota chuckled "I'm worried about my best friend because he was nearly killed today."

Derek glanced down at his lap before looking back up at Dakota "But I wasn't I'm still here."

Dakota stood up from the booth, glancing around that section of the jet, it was empty except for them. She fell into the seat beside Derek.

"It still scared me beyond believe!" Dakota said glancing up at Derek.

Derek watched her for a moment before Dakota pushed her lips against his. Derek sat up more pulling Dakota with him, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Dakota's right hand snaked to the back of his neck holding him to her while the other gripped his t-shirt.

"Took them long enough." Emily whispered to JJ from the far doorway.

**I KNOW SOME STUFF MADE NOT A LOT OF SENSE BUT, I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS EPISODE SINCE IT AIRED! SO I WAS PRETTY MUCH GOING OFF MEMORY AND A REVIEW THINGY I FOUND. OH I DID NOT PLAN ON MAKING MY OC WITH THE INITALS 'DM' LIKE MORGAN ITS JUST KIND OF HAPPENED THAT WAY. ANYWHO!**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
